The present invention relates to computers, and more particularly to a computer system having a detachable floppy disk drive and expansion slot assembly for loading a floppy disk or an expansion card.
A variety of computer systems are manufactured and widely used in a variety fields for different purposes. It has been the market trend to provide computer systems with MINIMIZED size and improved functions. A standard computer system is generally comprised of a mainframe, a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive, a keyboard, and expansion cards, etc. In order to minimize the size, peripheral equipment are generally coupled to the mainframe, i.e., the mainframe has spaces and connecting devices for mounting peripheral equipment. Because different peripheral apparatus are fastened to the mainframe at different locations, the size of the computer system can not be minimized.